borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mail
Borderlands 3 has a mail system which allows players to receive items in-game. Rewards from the Borderlands 3 VIP program, pre-order bonuses, ECHOcast rewards, and in-game bonuses are all sent to the player's mailbox. Mail is only accessible while playing, and trying to access it from the main menu with be met with an error message. There is a maximum inbox capacity of 25 messages. After that, new messages will push out old ones. In-Game Rewards The weapons manufacturers in Borderlands 3 reward users for brand loyalty. Whenever a character makes 100 kills using a company's weapons, they will receive a complimentary gun in the mail. Each gun comes with a short message that reflects the company's branding. Weapons are delivered at the same level as the character. Players can also receive weapons and trinkets from individuals, such as Zer0 and Sir Hammerlock, for completing side missions. Company Messages Atlas Atlas mail is delivered with the subject line "Reward, Reinforcement, and Retention Protocol", and each message ends with the company's motto: "ATLAS: Feel the Power of the Gods." Messages that can accompany the guns: * Atlas and our customers share an immense responsibility: to continuously demonstrate unrivaled superiority; to establish and maintain order throughout the six galaxies; to distinguish between Gods and Men. The burden of this responsibility, on any other shoulders, might be too much. But not for you. / Our tester metrics indicate you recently eliminated one hundred enemies using Atlas weapons systems. The data from these engagements is invaluable to our continued research. As thanks, we're sending you a new, advanced Atlas prototype for your own use. / In the right hands, the gift of fire from the Gods can light the way for all mankind. * Atlas was founded with one idea in mind: to develop the most powerful, most technologically advanced, most profitable, best corporation in the history of mankind. So far, we think we've done a pretty good job. / But we never would have made it this far without users like you who believe in us along the way. Users who faced down one hundred enemies with an Atlas in their hands, and emerged victorious. / Your champion spirit embodies the soul of Atlas. / As thanks, and as a reminder of your continued commitment to YOU, we're sending you a brand new Atlas weapon. Because when Atlas users are empowered, Atlas wins. * Greetings, User. / Recently, a number of tracking systems detected increased activity on your account, registering one hundred eliminations using Atlas delivery platforms. / These engagements provide us with valuable information used in our outstanding research and development. However, we are writing to inform you that we have gathered sufficient data with your currently monitored weapons. / We ask that you begin exploring field applications of the attached weapons system immediately, in order to advance our new round of tests. / Thank you. * Since the Corporate Wars, Atlas has been synonymous with not just the highest-quality firearms, but also the highest-quality military. By using Atlas weapons systems to eliminate one hundred enemies, you are automatically qualified for infantry service in the Atlas military should you wish to enlist. / As further incentive, enjoy the attached non-standard issue Atlas firearm. / Join the Crimson Lance, and bring the flame of order to the six galaxies. * ATLAS. / The name itself evokes appreciation and awe. However, we're writing today to reach out to express our own appreciation and awe at YOUR accomplishments. / Our reports indicate you've field-tested the Atlas weapons system to successfully eliminate ONE HUNDRED hostiles in active engagements. / It's thanks to users like you that our testing and development remains first-class in an ever-accelerating field of competition. That's why YOU have been chosen to receive a premiere-release of one of our latest products. / May it light your way. COV COV mail is delivered with the subject line "WE ARE ALL SUBJECTS BENEATH THE TWIN GODS". Each message is signed "Eyescrape Twice-Blind, Ninth Scrivener of the GOD-QUEEN'S Will". Messages that can accompany the guns: * THE HOUR OF YOUR RECKONING IS AT HAND! / The TWIN GODS and their Children have JUDGED you, and found your deeds and dedication WORTHY. / You have observed the Rite of Shooting Things to Death with COV Guns One Hundred Times faithfully and dutifully, and for this, you are to be GIFTED with the SLIGHTEST measure of the Children's power: A NEW GUN! / Go forth, WORM, and SPREAD the LEAD of the GOD-QUEEN'S will wherever it may fall! * GREETINGS, WORM. / In her eminent beneficence, the most holy eye of GOD-QUEEN TYREEN has chanced to fall with favor upon your unworthy frame. / Your ZEALOUS DEEDS and MULTITUDIONOUS MURDERS have pleased Tyreen and emboldened her Children. / Through infallible SIGNS and PORTENTS, word has spread that you have slain ONE HUNDRED foes, fiends, and false devotees with the blessed implements of the CHILDREN OF THE VAULT! / BEHOLD, then, how your faith is REWARDED: Tyreen has seen fit to bestow upon you a BOON of WEAPONRY, that you may smite yet more of her enemies, and those Children who displease her. / Take it, and with it, the GOD-QUEEN's blessing, and the hopes of all her Faithful that you might speed us onto THE GREAT VAULT. / BEGONE, INSECT. * SILENCE, INITIATE! / A PLAGUE of non-idolatry courses in the veins of our world, and YOU and the CHILDREN are as a lance upon the pustules of disbelief! / One hundred times have you been tested, and one hundred times have you slain those who would CHALLENGE your faith, using the Children's favored weapons! / Surely, only the GOD-QUEEN's favor can explain your survival, and see how her miracles are COMPOUNDED, for she sends through her Children a FRESH new firearm, just for you! / What you do with it is up to you, but REMEMBER THIS: what is done with YOU is up to THE TWIN GODS! * FELICITATIONS, initiate, on this most AUSPICIOUS of days! / ONE HUNDRED creatures have met their end at your COV-filled hand. Worry not if any were counted among our flock, for those who perish in the bosom of the GOD-QUEEN'S favor shall live ETERNALLY in the flame of our shared faith. / Concern yourself only with wreaking YET MORE destruction upon the GOD-QUEEN'S foes, for they are innumberable beyond counting. / To this end, take in hand the weapon included with this message, and STRIKE down upon them with GREAT ANGER and FURIOUS VENGEANCE those who attempt to poison and destroy your brothers. / Go! Do as you are commanded. * BEHOLD! / The WORD-MARKS speak to you, and you HEED their call, POWERLESS but to listen! The Prophets had FORETOLD that on this day, you would FULFILL YOUR DESTINY to kill one hundred enemies, empowered by the RIGHTEOUS WEAPONRY of the COV! / Likewise they have spoken of a NEW WEAPON, fated to reach you and you alone, as reward for your subservitude. / Are not the TWIN GODS gracious BEYOND IMAGINING? / ACCEPT their boon, OBEY their will, and attain EVERLASTING GLORY in the GREAT VAULT! Dahl Dahl mail is delivered with the subject line "Competency Rewards Program -- PREMIUM CUSTOMER EYES ONLY". Each message ends with the company's motto "VIRTUS. STABILITAS. FIDELITAS. DAHL" and the signature "Maj. H. H. MacPowell, Director of Contractor Services, 72nd Dahl Legion". Messages that can accompany the guns: * Attention, Soldier! / In accordance with Dahl User Standards Regulations of Conduct, all User outfitted with Dahl proprietary technology are subject to random remote performance screenings. In light of your recent achievement, having registered ONE HUNDRED (100) CONFIRMED KILLS, DAHL HIGH COMMAND has updated your account with ONE (1) MERIT. / Additionally, you will find attached to this message a new weapon, the better to continue serving THE DAHL CORPORATION. Dismissed. * BY DAHL OFFICE OF VALOROUS DISCRETION STANDARD DECLASSIFICATION SCHEDULE OF DAHL COMMAND 9211C / After Achievement Report of Exemplary Battle Conduct Battle of REDACTED REDACTED - REDACTED AKA "Recruit", encountered hostile REDACTED in REDACTED region. / After Recruit assessed hostile threat and designated primary target, Recruit opened fire with certified Dahl armament serial #NUMBER REDACTED. / Following sustained fire, hostile threat was neutralized. / Intelligence office received dispatch at REDACTED notifying that Recruit had neutralized ONE HUNDRED (100) hostiles using certified Dahl arms. / Per standard operating procedure, office is issuing notification of conduct to Recruit, as well as ONE (1) non-standard premium Dahl armament in recognition of Recruit's valor. / See attached. * Strength. Stability. Loyalty. / These are the bedrock upon which Stanton Dahl founded the Dahl Corporation. Recently, your registry was updated with your 100th kill using Dahl weaponry, demonstrating your adherence to these guiding principles. / The Strength to overcome your foes. The Stability to endure against overwhelming numbers. The Loyalty to stand with Dahl against our competitors. / Dahl recognizes your outstanding contributions, and would like to reward your service. / Find attached to this message one (1) Dahl firearm of superior quality intended for your use. / May it serve you as well as you have served Dahl. * ATTN / CLASS-A USER HAS COMPLETED RECURRENT ELIMINATION MISSION KILO ONE ZERO ZERO - ELIMINATE 100 ENEMIES USING DAHL WEAPONS AXIOS PROTOCOL ENGAGED: / >UPDATING USER DATABASE / >NOTIFYING DAHL OFFICE OF CONTRACTOR SERVICES / >SENDING USER DAHL ORDINANCE WEAPON / EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY * TEN-HUT! / Recruit— / Dahl's High Office of Kill Confirmations has performed its regularly scheduled assessment of all proprietary Dahl equipment Users, and we are pleased to report that you have distinguished yourself amongst all others in your sector by registering ONE HUNDRED (100) CONFIRMED KILLS. / Outstanding, Recruit. / In recognition of your exemplary service and contributions to THE DAHL CORPORATION, DAHL HIGH COMMAND has filed a requisition order to outfit you with an exclusive armament more befitting a soldier of your status. / Dismissed. Hyperion Hyperion mail is delivered with the subject line "Mandatory Employee Assessment Satisfactory". Each message is addressed to "Employee #" followed by an eighth-digit number. Each message ends with the company's motto "Hyperion: Empowering Entrepreneurs since the Corporate Wars" or "Hyperion: We Own You" and the signature "Jeffrey Damien Blake, President of Mercenary Relations and Tourism". Messages that can accompany the guns: * This is an automated notification that, due to your consistent efficiency (100 eliminations), your account has been flagged as "potentially not mediocre". / For the duration of your reading of this message, you may take voluntary unpaid leave. / Additionally, as a test of your potential to handle increased responsibilities, please find attached to this message a Hyperion weapon. Technically, no further action is required on your part. / However, we trust you know what to do. * Hyperion wishes to thank you for your to the corporation. Because you have eliminated 100 competitors, it is with great appreciate we must reward you with 1 Hyperion weapon. / We hope you a nice day. / Sincerely, / Thank You. * At Hyperion, we're always looking for employees eager to excel at any given task, who can cooperate with a flexible team, who aren't afraid to get their hands dirty. / Your manager referred your file for review, noting that you've eliminated 100 competitors using Hyperion's galaxy-class technology. / It's employees like YOU that show the best of what Hyperion can be. / Attached, you'll find an unscheduled bonus credited to your account: a premium Hyperion firearm, ready-to-use./ From all of us here at Hyperion, / Thank You. * Recently it has come to our attention that your performance in the field has consistently exceeded expectations. Our records show that you've eliminated 100 competitors. / Note that, as an at-will-contractor of Hyperion's Accounts Terminations department, you are entitled to a merit-based bonus which includes discretionary access to both a Hyperion Vice-Executive Tier firearm message attachment, and Level 2 Break Room Clearance at any Hyperion office. / If you have any questions regarding your assessment, bonus, or employment status, you may report to your nearest Accounts Services outpost for termination. * Due to internal restructuring, Hyperion is terminating several accounts in the Accounts Termination Department. We're happy to report that you have met your 100 eliminations projection for this round. For now, there are no changes to your status. While the restructuring is in progress, please make use of the attached Vice-Executive class weapon collected from another, less satisfactory, employee. / Hyperion: We Can Replace You at Any Time Jakobs Jakobs mail is delivered with the subject line "Salutations and Congratulations from the Jakobs Corporation". Each message ends with the signature "Sullivan Cornelius Jakobs II, Co-Director of Extended Family Outreach" or "Agatha T. Fitzwallace-Jakobs, Co-Director of Extended Family Outreach". Messages that can accompany the guns: * Well hello there, Cousin! / How do you do? / Enough chit chat, time to get down to brass tacks, as the folks say. / Speaking of, you've been mighty busy of late -- 100 kills is the number I keep hearing. Fine work, cousin, damn fine. / I'm inclined to reward your advancement of our Family's interests with one of my personal peashooters, which I think should suit your purposes perfectly. / Keep it up. / Cordially, / Sullivan Cornelius Jakobs II * Dear Jakobs Family Member, / We hope this message finds you well! / We wish to congratulate you on your recent success! We heard from the Family that with the help of Jakobs' fine firearms, you recently put your 100th foe in the dirt with the power and precision that only Jakobs can offer. / We just wanted to let you know, we're mighty proud of you. / As a token of our appreciation, please accept this handcrafted piece from the Jakobs legacy line. / We know you'll do great things with it. / Don't worry yourself over writing back-your continued loyalty is all we need. / Warm regards, / Sullivan Cornelius Jakobs II * My Dearest Family Member, / Long have the nights been of late, vexed with concern for your health, given your dangerous field of employment. / I see now that my fears for your well-being were misplaced, and I should have instead worried over your foes! I have received word that, with a fine Jakobs weapon in hand, you've now overcome one hundred enemies. My heart swells with joy and pride for you. Please, do an old relation the courtesy of accepting the attached gift, a Jakobs heirloom firearm of exceeding craftsmanship and sentimental value. / May it keep you safe, and your enemies few. / Your Family, / Agatha T. Fitzwallace-Jakobs * My Dear Family, / I cannot faithfully express how overjoyed we all were to hear of your recent triumph. It's not every day that a member of the Family kills 100 competitors, even with the high-caliber, high-quality weaponry only Jakobs can offer. / Let me be the first to congratulate you on your success, and to wish you all speed on your next adventure. I've enclosed a new Jakobs weapon for your use, my own modest contribution to your efforts. I know you'll put it to good use and make us all proud. / Wish fond wishes, / Agatha T. Fitzwallace * Fair Tidings, Family! / How go your travels? / That's just some rhetorical inquiry for you, we here at the Jakobs Corporation always keep an eye on our kin, and we can tell you've been busy sowing the seeds of your foes destruction. / One hundred kills! That ain't nothin' to shake a shiv at, so the saying goes. / Just thought we'd let you know you're doin' mighty fine work, and we hope you continue. We've included a care package, a Jakobs gun of fine heritage and peerless quality, that should aid you in your endeavors. / Make your kin proud. / Most sincerely, / Sullivan Cornelius Jakobs II Maliwan Maliwan mail is delivered with the subject line "Welcome", and each message ends with the company's motto: "Maliwan: Form and Function." Messages that can accompany the guns: * If you're reading this, congratulations. Not only have you joined the elite and distinguished ranks of Maliwan by acquiring and operating Maliwan's top-of-the-line hardware -- you've been selected from among a pool of qualified candidates for Ultra Elite status. / By using Maliwan's elemental tech to kill 100 enemies, you've proven you don't just buy Maliwan -- you live it. / Maliwan users deserve the best, because they are the best. That's why we're sending you an exclusive, top-of-the-line Maliwan weapon. / Because what good is being the best if you can't prove it to everyone around you? * Not everyone is cut out to be a Maliwan user. It takes a fearless eye, a decisive hand, and an unerring sense of style. / You would know -- you've eliminated 100 enemies that couldn't handle the power and grace of Maliwan technology. / But you, you're different. / Stronger. / Better. / Special. / That's why we can send you this new, iconic Maliwan weapon -- because in your hands, it means something. / While other people turn to piles of ash, winners turn to Maliwan. * Fire. / For eons, mankind made do with just one weaponized element at their disposal. / Then came Maliwan. / And while other manufacturers remain in the past, using primitive flame to throw bits of pointy metal, Maliwan lights the way to the future with more damage, more elements, and more lasers than any other. You've already seen Maliwan's superior quality for yourself -- you've killed 100 enemies using our technology. / But why not show the world? / Well, with the new Maliwan weapon we're sending you, you can. * With every Maliwan weapon comes the promise of both lethality and style. No other manufacturer can deliver the lasting impact of both elemental damage and unforgettable aesthetic like Maliwan. / Every Maliwan tells a story -- and your story says you've reduced 100 enemies to puddles of hazardous mush with our technology. / As an Ultra Elite user, you represent Maliwan wherever you go. / Shouldn't you have the most effective, most stylish, most Maliwan equipment? / Yes. / So we're including a free limited-run Maliwan weapon with this message. / Remember: you're not buying in -- we're buying you out. * The identity of Maliwan is written into every elementally-charged bullet, beam, or ball of energy that comes out of our weapons. It's engraved in the spirit of users like you. Users who can kill 100 enemies with Maliwan tech, and look good doing it. / Sure, other manufacturers have imitated our elemental-damage technology, but at the end of the day, when you need something burned, frozen, melted, irradiated, or electrified, you come to us. / In fact, we're so confident in our products that we're giving you an upgraded and exclusive new weapon to try for as long as you want. / If you don't like it, well, maybe we were wrong about you. Tediore Tediore mail is delivered with the subject line "FWD: FWD: FWD: fwd: re: RE: Loyalty Reward". Each is addressed, "Dear Valued Customer," and signed "Sincerely, / The Tediore Corporation". Messages that can accompany the guns: * Thank you for your continued support of the Tediore Corporation! / We hope that you are satisfied with the performance of your recently acquired Tediore-brand firearm. Our Integrated Customer Service Metrics have notified us that you have successfully killed 100 enemies using Tediore technology. / Congratulations! This automatically qualifies you for our Customer Rewards Loyalty Program! / Enclosed with this message is a Tediore Extra-Value Customer Care weapon, so you can start earning even more rewards! * Other guns take time to relead -- Tediore gets you back in the action in mere moments, and while our competitors' weapons are useless while reloading, Tediore keeps you lobbing frags as you're swapping mags. / But you knew that. You've killed 100 enemies using the best-in-class features and reliability you've come to expect from Tediore. / To show you our appreciation, we've included a new Tediore weapon for your personal use. / Use it as a door stop. Use it to play catch. Use it to light your birthday candles. Use it again, and again, and again. * At Tediore, speed and convenience are the foundation of our service. / That's why when you kill 100 enemies while enrolled in our Customer Rewards Loyalty Program, your Loyalty Points are automatically redeemed to earn you a Tediore weapon, free of charge! It doesn't get any cheaper than that. / Enjoy your new Tediore product! * Congratulations! / If you've killed 100 enemies with Tediore brand merchandise, you're pre-qualified and pre-enrolled for our rewards program! You first reward -- a deluxe Tediore firearm -- is already on the way! / Many customers earn rewards from the comfort of their own home! / So what are you waiting for! / Get out there and put your Tediore to work for YOU! / unsubscribe from this mailing list, please submit your identity-verified unsubscription application (form 1184-IVUAi) to your nearest Tediore corporate office. For a copy of form 11843IVUAi, submit a refrigerated tissue sample, proof of purchase, copy of proof of purchase, return address, and weapon-integrated serial chip to the coordinates laser-etched on the digi-struct diffraction plate located within the receiver of your most recently reloaded Tediore weapon. Torgue Torgue mail is delivered with the subject line "F**UKIN' GREAT JOB". Each message contains a different sign-off. Messages that can accompany the guns: * GUITAR SOLO! / You know what it sounds like, JUST USE YOUR IMAGINATION! / Anyway, IT'S TORGUE here to lay down some EDUCATION! / You have any idea how hard it is to invent NEW EXPLOSIONS? / IT TAKES YEARS OF SCIENCE AND S**T FROM THE RESEARCHERS IN OUR NERD DEPARTMENT. / They even developed some seismic sensor array bulls**t to track explosions remotely, so we know who's exploding what WHEREVER THEY ARE! / IT'S A POST-PRIVACY ERA! / That's how we know you've exploded 100 bad guys dumb enough to stand in front of a Torgue gun! / But the eggheads say they need MORE DATA, which means they need MORE EXPLOSIONS, which means YOU get to test this NEW GUN. / SUPPORT FOR PUBLIC EDUCATION FUNDS THE EXPLOSIONS OF TOMORROW, THAT'S JUST A FACT. * S'up, BADASS! / Here at Torgue, we're all about two things: guns, explosions, and NOT GETTING BOGGED DOWN WITH NUMBERS! / That's why when we heard you blew up 100 enemies with Torgue guns, we sent you this message WITH A TORGUE GUN ATTACHED! / Oh, we're sorry, did you think you were DONE BLOWING S**T UP? / THINK AGAIN, SUCKER. / Go make more explosions! What are you waiting more?! STOP READING THIS F**KING MESSAGE AND GO COMBUST SOMETHING! / LOVE, TORGUE Vladof Vladof mail is delivered with the subject line "TO ARMS! TO GLORY!", and each message ends with the company's motto: "GLORY TO THE WORKERS. GLORY TO THE REVOLUTION. GLORY TO VLADOF." and a signature that has different worker and factory identification numbers, as well as division. Some examples are: "worker 6.1hCa.003, Ministry of Labor Recognition and Dispensation, Factory 77195, Subversion Ward" and "worker 6.5tMp.331, Ministry of Labor Recognition and Dispensation, Factory 89426, Defiance Quarter". Messages that can accompany the guns: * Greetings, COMRADE! / Within every laborer beats the HEART of REVOLUTION— / but THE OPPRESSORS lie in EVERY SHADOW, around EVERY CORNER, behind EVERY TRANSACTION. / It is only through zealous efforts of workers like YOU—fighters, rebels, leaders—that THE REVOLUTION LIVES ON. / By YOUR labor, and with VLADOF in hand, ONE HUNDRED pig-dog oppressors have been defeated! / Take this weapon, the FLAG of the VLADOF NATION—we can provide you with the tools, but only YOU can seize with them FREEDOM for all comrades! * PRIVET from VLADOF! / Just as VLADOF NATION is forged in the flames of REBELLION, so is FREEDOM cast in every bullet fired from GLORIOUS VLADOF WEAPONRY! / Your comrades bring word you have CRUSHED one hundred enemies of the REVOLUTION. / A fine start, comrade, but until they are ALL demolished, the work must continue. / We are sending you a NEW Vladof weapon. Let it be your HAMMER, to SMASH the oppressors, to BUILD a free world, to FORGE the RESISTANCE! Character Messages Moxxi Characters receive Moxxi-themed weapons in the mail after tipping her enough times in her bar on Sanctuary. Characters receive skins, trinkets, decorations, and Moxxi-themed weapons from Moxxi for hijacking COV radios. All of Moxxi's messages are simply signed with her name. Trinkets *Lectra City, Promethea **Thanks for all the hard work.: Here's a little token of my appreciation. *Floodmoor Basin, Eden-6 **You've been good.: Or at least good at being bad. Here's your reward. * Ambermire, Eden-6 ** Slide this into your holster, sugar.: This belongs in capable hands, so naturally I thought of you. ** Getting your hands dirty?: Been hearing a lot less of those blowhards on the airwaves lately, and it's all thanks to you. Keep it up, sugar. * The Splinterlands, Pandora ** Love to watch you work.: Nice work with those radio towers, sugar. I knew you wouldn't blow the job. Here's your reward. *Tazendeer Ruins, Nekrotafeyo **Keep 'em coming, sugar.: You're keeping the airwaves cleaner than the seats at my bar. Well, bad example. But you're doing great out there. Here's your reward. Sir Hammerlock Characters receive Jakobs weapons in the mail after killing beasts for Sir Hammerlock's Legendary Hunt challenges. * Lavender Crawly: And now the putrid Crawly bloodline is ended. Hurrah and thank you. ** Weapon received: Iron-Willed Longrider * Skrakk: For your feats of bravery in felling the beast known as the Skrakk, I hereby reward you with a deadly firearm! ** Weapon received: Iron-Willed Marshal * Chupacabratch: A pestilence upon the hallowed shores of Athenas, it was! But you dispatched the Chupacabratch quite expertly! ** Weapon received: Unflappable Cuttin' Scattergun * Chonk Stomp: A terrific showing! And what a hunt it was! You have my gratitude for this new reptilian trophy. ** Weapon received: Dastardly Bowie Longrider * Jabbermogwai: It looks like someone fed this beast after midnight. But thanks to you, its head will now adorn my wall! ** Weapon received: Round-Up Scattergun * Antalope: Thanks to you, I now have a rare and coveted antlered spiderant head for my wall of trophies! Much appreciated, Vault Hunter! ** Weapon received: Trick Muckamuck * Phoenix: I thank you for hunting the Phoenix for me, Vault Hunter! To show my appreciation for your murderous skills, please enjoy this reward. ** Weapon received: Iron-Willed Peacekeeper * Manvark: A tricky one, that Manvark! But you saw through his ruses and put an end to him once and for all. Huzzah, I say! ** Weapon received: Wicked Ranger * Blinding Banshee: Ah, what a dream! To find a new alien world, and hunt new fearsome beasts upon it! Well struck, Vault Hunter! ** Weapon received: Dueling Cuttin' Peacekeeper Masher * Swarm Host: I assume dispatching a swarm of these little beasties was reward in and of itself, but I shall shower you with praise for your deeds anyway! Thank you! ** Weapon received: Dashn' Cheechako * Bravo! : You've rampages across the worlds felling one beast after another in your pursuit of galaxy'spanning superiority. Now that all your hunts are complete, I have one last reward for your feats of strength! Huzzah! ** Weapon received: Quickdraw Bekah VR-0N1CA Characters receive a legendary weapon after salvaging the final CL4P-TP unit for VR-0N1CA on Nekrotafeyo. *Thank you, Vault Hunter: Dear Vault Hunter, / Whatever CL4P-TP says, I know it was you who did all the hard work out there, salvaging parts for me from all those poor dead CL4P-TP units. So I wanted to show my appreciation for your efforts by sending you this very special weapon for use in all your many violent endeavors. / Thank you, / VR-0N1CA ** Weapon received: Baby Maker Zer0 Characters receive Hyperion weapons in the mail after killing targets for Zer0 in his Target of Opportunity challenges. * Judge Hightower: What a bastard, eh? / This is the fate of traitors, / To die by your hand. Weapon received: Shrewd Powerplay * Handsome Jackie: Now Jackie is dead, / She will trouble us no more, / Rot in hell, kiddo. Weapon received: Cash-Infused Popular Boardroom * Heckle and Hyde: One side was Heckle, / The other, the monstrous Hyde, / You killed two in one. Weapon received: Powerhouse Powerplay, Shrewd Entrepreneur * Sky Bullies: The skies are now safe, / From rampaging, flying tinks, / You grounded them well. Weapon received: Powerhouse Mogul * Psychobillies: What a foul ruckus, / When fanatics make music, / It is good they died. Weapon received: Synergized Entrepeneur *Hot Karl: His shield flames no more, / His life snuffed out like a light, / He won't rest in peace. Weapon received: Defrauding Holistic Techspert * DJ Deadsk4g: Death of a DJ, / No more raves for cultists, / His party is done. Weapon received: Subsidized Shrewd Downsizer * Crushjaw: You crushed the Crushjaw, / With your bullets and fury, / Got what she deserved. Weapon received: Developing Techspert * Sylestro and Atomic: Thought themselves mighty, / But you proved that they were not, / Killing blows well struck. Weapon received: Powerplay * All Killed: All contracts complete, / You are an artist of death, / I am quite impressed. Weapon received: Annexed Vicious Lyuda Game Messages ECHOcast Rewards Unlike other mail, weapons received from ECHOcast loot have an expiration date, which can be seen at the bottom right of the message. The subject line for this loot is "ECHOcast Viewer Rewards". * Congratulations, viewer! You're one of the lucky few selected for our loot-sharing lottery program! Please accept the attached digistructed copy of ECHOcast's loot, along with our thanks. Support from viewers like you is what makes ECHOcast possible. Be sure to thank your streamer with continued support, and keep watching for more rewards! Shift Keys SHiFT keys come with the subject line "Golden Key for Borderlands 3", followed by the number of keys available. The player must accept each key one at a time. * You have unlocked a Golden Key for Borderlands 3! You can use your Golden Key on the mysterious loot chest located on Sanctuary III to receive rare, powerful items! / Press 'Accept' to redeem the mail contents into your inventory. References *https://attackofthefanboy.com/guides/borderlands-3-how-to-access-mail/ Category:Borderlands 3